villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vandal Savage (Arrowverse)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Vandal Savage from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Vandal Savage. Vandal Savage, born Hath-Set, is the main antagonist of the first season of the CW TV series DC's Legends of Tomorrow and the episodes "Legends of Today" and "Legends of Yesterday" of the crossover event of The Flash and Arrow. Savage is an immortal who hunts both Hawkgirl and Hawkman, being forced to repeatedly kill the incarnations of them throughout history to sustain his eternal life. He also seeks to conquer the world, having amassed a giant secret army throughout history and finally got what he desired in 2166. This causes Rip Hunter to assemble a team of Legends to travel through time in order to prevent Savage from creating this sinister future. He was portrayed by Casper Crump. Powers and abilities Powers *'Immortality': Due to radiation from a meteor in Ancient Egypt, Vandal acquired immortality, but would have to kill Hawkman and Hawkgirl's incarnations throughout history in order to become more powerful. He has lived for 4000 years, yet retains his physical appearance, conditioning, etc. The only known way to truly destroy him that has been discovered is for Chey-Ara (Hawygirl) to deliver the killing blow upon Savage, with objects also affected by the meteor at the time being able to be used against him, as shown in "Legends of Yesterday" when Arrow and Flash used the Staff of Horus to incinerate Savage. *'Regeneration': Despite being incinerated as stated above, he can always restore himself to life from but a single cell; the only way to truly destroy him is for Chey-Ara to do it. Objects from the time of their curse can be used to kill him, such as the Amon Dagger or the Staff of Horus. *'Enhanced speed': When a cop shot at Savage from point-blank range, Savage could dodge the bullet, disarm him and shoot him in seconds. *'Enhanced reflexes' *'Enhanced senses' *'Magic': Savage is well-versed in magic, as is Damien Darhk, although he seems to be more powerful than Darhk. It was even stated that he was able to give Houdini magic lessons. Also, when Kendra Saunders was about to stab him with the Amon Dagger in 1958, he used some kind of spell to easily summon the dagger to his hand without her knowing, while this may have also been sleight of hand. On his first appearance, he was able to vanish without a trace, such as when Barry knocked him to the floor of CC Jitters and when his back was turned, Vandal had disappeared. He performed this again when he fell from the window of Thea Queen's loft, and when Oliver immediately looked out of it, Vandal had not hit the ground and left no sign of where he went. Lastly, after giving Oliver and Barry the ultimatum of relinquishing Kendra and Carter to him to spare Central City from destruction, he walked halfway across the warehouse before his footsteps stopped and he was nowhere to be seen. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician': Savage was able to perceive a situation faster than a normal person could. In addition, he was able to successfully track down and kill Hawkman and Hawkgirl's past lives 206 times over the span of 4000 years, while also raising a secret army until finally conquering the world. Quotes Appearances Killed Victims *Khufu **Hannibal Hawkes **Joe Boardman **Unnamed 1941 incarnation **Carter Hall / Hawkman **Plus 203 other lifetimes *Chay-Ara **Kate Manser **Edith Boardman **Kendra **Plus 204 other lifetimes *Tor Degaton (Caused) *Per Degaton *Miranda Coburn *Jonas Hunter *Leonard Snart / Captain Cold (Indirectly Caused) *Sgt. Rook *2 million Chineese residents (Caused; Yellow River Flood) *Numerous unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Erased Timeline *Carter Hall / Hawkman *Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl *Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Laurel Lance / Black Canary *John Diggle / Spartan *Felicity Smoak / Overwatch *Thea Queen / Speedy *Cisco Ramon / Vibe *Caitlin Snow *2 million Central City residents Trivia *Rip Hunter states that world conquering dictators such as Julius Caesar and even Adolf Hitler are amateurs compared to Vandal Savage which speaks volumes about Vandal's power as a warmonger and as a dictator. *His Egyptian name "Hath-Set" is roughly-translated as "maker of evil". Fittingly enough, Savage is one of the most cruel villains in the Arrowverse. *He is the second antagonist in the Arrowverse to be fought and defeated by more than two heroes; he was faced in the Arrow/''The Flash'' crossover by Arrow, Flash, Hawkman and Hawkgirl and then again in DC's Legends of Tomorrow by Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Rip Hunter, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Firestorm and Rip Hunter. The first is Eobard Thawne in The Flash Season 1, as he was defeated in "Rogue Air" by Arrow, Flash and Firestorm. *If the statement made by various characters is to believed (that he has killed Chay-Ara's incarnations 206 times and Khufu's 207 times, counting in "Pilot, Part 2"), then that means Savage kills the incarnations during their early 20's. *He was the longest-surviving character in the entire Arrowverse, having lived for over 4000 years using energy from a meteorite; this exceeded the life-span of Ra's al Ghul in Arrow Season 3. *By "Pilot, Part 1", which showed the world of 2166 during Savage's attack on London, Savage has encountered Rip Hunter numerous times. By killing Miranda and Jonas in the future, Rip is motivated to attack him in the past, leading to a Predestination Paradox, wherein by knowing of a future event unfolding, that event is caused despite any attempts at interference. *In "Night of the Hawk", Savage's alias, Dr. Curtis Knox, is taken from the Smallville character of the same name, who in turn was heavily based on Savage (although, at the time of Smallville's broadcast, the series wasn't allowed to use the name Vandal Savage). *In the comics, Savage is the ancestor of Roy Harper/Arsenal, who coincidentally appears in Arrow. *The creators of Legends of Tomorrow thought this version of Vandal Savage was terribly underwhelming. Navigation Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Big Bads Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortals Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Assassins Category:Hegemony Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Genocidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Revived Category:Provoker Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:The Heavy Category:Supervillains Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Damned Souls Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed